Blaster
Who is this cancer child? He is a gremlin who has been shitting around since the days of the DBF,where he was known as PizzaBlastX99 or some shit. Despite his username, his dick size is just X0.0099. Even back then, all he did was shitpost and be an uninformed hack who nobody liked having around. He migrated to the DBF server, where he continued his wicked ways, but he was chased out after somebody roasted him. This was not the last time such a thing would happen. He later moved to the other Discord servers such as Batman and Hipper's servers. He was also active in other RPs ,his cancerous adventures in them are detailed below. Soon after though,he joined the HRU, which is where our story begins. You can find a list of his characters here,idk why you would want one tho lol He somehow retained his admin status when he returned. He immediately outlawed white knighting and strawmanning despite him only returning due to white knights,and always using strawman arguments to bullshit his way out of things. It was a sad day for us all. The Fall of Blastard Blaster was even more of an annoying fuck in the HRU. He polluted it with many shitty memes, broke rule 8,and when he was called out, resorted to self pity. Due to the shitposty nature of the RP, he was tolerated, but right after we actually got serious he started being a whiny lad since he wasn't relevant anymore and refused to join us in the plot. And when he did contribute to the plot, all he did was have his guys stand around, try to look cool,and make passive aggressive fourth wall breaking remarks about anime. One day, he had enough. He did some personal shit to ICE/Mr Booze and then bitched about how it was an accident or the heat of the moment or some halfassed excuse. While he was somehow allowed to stay after this,the cancer was only just beginning. Alas,the Blastard went too far,and he posted some even more personal shit in ICE's DMs. Immediately he rushed to defend himself once he got called out, but gave up and ran away before we could ban him. He has not returned since and the RP is just as good as ever. His breakdown is listed below with the other copypastas. THE RERUN OF THE GOOS Unfortunately,Blaster returned on an especially dark day in 2019. He started his rampage on Rai's server,where he and some other fuck raided and exposed the dykes who have never had good dickings,then banished ICE from there. He later was invited back to the main chat server for some reason, proving that God abandoned us long ago,and was accepted with open arms by the server. Idk why either man. When he had come back,he instituted a policy of shitty memes,infesting the once great Hippers Hangout with his bad opinions and hypocritical ideals. Worst of all he brought his shitty annoying orange memes,doge memes,and bad racist 'ironic' humor. The ban that can be final Soon after his return,he was banished once more for reasons relating to his own past idiocy and lack of self awareness. His punishment was celebrated by all people capable of looking at the problem in a rational manner. He bitched and moaned and whined and cried, but was not unbanned, a victim of "4chan bitches" or whatever he called us. He even left Discord only to come back a couple of days later. Now,he lives in exile,a victim of his own infamy. After that however,he tried to bring down ICE by trying to frame her for doxxing someone. Yet due to his stupidity,people were able to tell the screenshots were fake and banned him,once and for all. He still lives in exile. For good Delet this As of now,Blaster's main account has been deleted. Last called "FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT" or something like that I cant be assed to pull it up,it was finally deleted on April 12,2019. While his alt Gunner isn't gone its not like he's gonna do shit with it lol. So with that,Blastard disappeared from discord,hopefully for good. The Twitter Days Blaster,unfortunately,continued his reign of terror on twitter.com,often spamming famous youtuber "Apandah" and bitching/moaning about how the "tumblr lesbains" got him "cancelled". Somehow,for some unholy reason,he got a ton of followers,something like 200+ irrc. This at least gave an audience for his bitching and moaning. For months,over 10 different people kept reporting him for racism and sexism,which twitter then ignored because...? However,finally,on August 30th 2019,his account was suspended. And he was locked out of his secondary,which he had turned into a dumb gimmick account. Where will the blastard strike next? Who knows. May goos have mercy on their souls PROJECT BEYOND Project Beyond is a Show about Three Kids named:Mars,Orion and Harry who go on adventures across their Town,State,Country,Planet,Galaxy,Universe and Beyond and while doing that they meet up with new Friends,Foes and GODS and get through plenty of obstacles that aren't just fighting aliens and monsters and saving the universe but moee of probolems in life like dealing with Growing up,Dealing with Anxiety,Depression,Broken familes,friendships and betrayal,befriending the different,taking resposnbility and facing reality and the world with a more positive light tldr: blasters original series. it is infamous on HRU,and characters from it are routinely murdered for shits and giggles. there was a project beyond rp too but that shit got deleted,sadly. Blaster's Abstract Art Blaster's art is infamous for its french fry fingers,t-poses,and MS paint amalgamation characters. It is the standard by which all modern art is held and his digital art is displayed at a private room in the Louvre. Legend has it he was trained in modern art by the ghost of King Solomon. As an RP character Blaster only appeared once in the RP. He was confronted by Pig,DIO,K. Rool,two Jedi,and others in the city,who went to put a stop to his cancer. He summoned multiple of his characters to aid him but they were defeated by their superior opponents and Prince banished him with the banning blade. However,his characters live on since other RPers claimed them and did far better with them than he ever could. He later appeared in the reboot's final battle and took out a bunch of parasites but was killed by Meta Knight,who sacrificed himself for the good of humanity to eliminate him. Later on he came to the RP, he and his oc's attempted to end the quirky memes. Though his plans were shortlived as they were defeated in many areas, Shulkie singlehandedly killed hundreds of men, Kung Fu Cutman destroyed an entire arena of them as well, they went to Final Destination with More Annoying Orange, MCU Thanos, and a group of men, though they were defeated by Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Falcon, and Ant-Man which forced Blaster to retreat to the city where he and his men made a desperate last stand though Yoshi, Idubbz, and Loki were there to destroy Kevin and the rest of Blasters Main Army, Blaster was confirmed to have one of the harshest beatdowns in HRU history when he got after having a mental breakdown, he got pummeled for Loki's Stand which broke every bone and was so bad he went straight to hell like he was teleported there due to how fast he was getting hit. Now a lot of his clones and men are in HRU as slaves or food to the other characters. The Copypastas Blaster, due to his shit grammar and interesting style of posting,is the prime source for HRU copypastas. Below are a bunch of his dumbest moments, including his famous breakdown before being banished,which is in transcript form since we lost the screenshots. (Note: only go if you want to lose whatever remains of your hope in humanity) https://pastebin.com/mnvZ2tXf https://imgur.com/a/HVPhuSk However,there is more left to cover such as his crusade against parasites,the I don't care if people think I'm not funny rants,his hatred of normie cringe, brb, and no cock ball torture?,and MUCH more. Anything that comes out this gremlin's keyboard will become a meme, due to how ripe his posts are for roasting. Category:Homosexuals Category:Virgins Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Played by ICE Category:Shitpost Characters Category:RPers Category:Taliban Members Category:Villain Category:Anime Characters Category:Revived Characters